This type of connector is disclosed in JP-A-2007-128876 (hereinafter referred to as “patent document 1”). The connector disclosed in patent document 1 includes an insulator as a housing and conductive terminals as contacts. The insulator has opposite side walls defining therebetween an insertion groove adapted for receiving therein an FPC as a connection object. The opposite side walls are each formed with a plurality of grooves communicating with the insertion groove. The conductive terminals are attached to the insulator by the use of the grooves formed on one of the opposite side walls.